daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
List Of Minor Characters (1980s)
For other characters listed by decade, see List Of Minor Characters (2000s), List Of Minor Characters (1990s), and List Of Minor Characters (2010s). For Characters that are mentioned, see List Of Characters That Are Mentioned. 'Alexander Kiriakis' Most of Alexander's life story took place before he was ever born. Conceived during a brief affair between Justin and Anjelica Deveraux when Justin's marriage to Adrienne was on the rocks, Alexander was originally thought to be Harper Deveraux's son, before Anjelica realized that Harper was sterile, and couldn't be the baby's father. Even then, she lied to Justin about the child's paternity, but Victor Kiriakis found out the truth, and wanted to marry her in the hopes of having a son to carry on his legacy. Anjelica refused, though, and married her good friend Neil Curtis. Neil planned on adopting Alexander as his own (which would have given Alexander two Curtis sisters, Sarah and Noelle), but the adoption never went through because Anjelica realized she had a chance with Justin, and told him that Alexander was his son. When Justin didn't falter in his devotion to Adrienne, she made plans to marry Victor, because she knew that there was no way Justin would let his ruthless uncle raise his son. She was right, and Justin put her and Alexander up in a penthouse of their own, complete with a nanny, J.J. Bagwood. Eventually Anjelica did manage to come between the two by telling Justin that Adrienne had faked a pregnancy of her own to hold onto him. When even that didn't bring Justin to her, Anjelica decided to get Adrienne out of the picture once and for all, and hired Hank Tobin to bomb the site that Adrienne's construction company was working on. Tobin had an attack of conscience at the last minute, and lost his own life saving Adrienne's. Justin took the blame for it, but Anjelica knew the town would soon discover what she had done, and she fled with Alexander. The two were presumed dead in a plane crash (they had actually switched flights), and Justin and Adrienne found their way back to each other. Alexander was finally reunited with his father in 1991, when Johnny Corelli found him and Anjelica, and Anjelica had a miraculous change of heart and agreed to let Johnny take Alexander back to Salem, where he was reunited with his father and stepmother. They soon took Alexander to Dallas, Texas, with his adopted twin brothers Joseph and Victor. Soon after they arrived in Texas, Adrienne gave birth to his younger half-brother, Jackson. Although never shown on-screen, Alexander returned to Salem in 2007 with his parents and brothers. Along with his siblings, he attended Salem High School. His time in town was short lived, however, and by January 2008 the entire family moved again - this time to Dubai. 'Britta Englund (deceased)' When they were younger, Britta Englund, Bo Brady, and Steve Johnson were inseparable. They even had Gregory Landers tattoo a knife on each of them as a memory. Britta had played the two men off each other, and years ago, after finding her in Steve's bed, Bo had attacked him with a knife, the end result being that Steve had lost his eye. Britta appeared in Salem shortly after Steve, now known as Patch, arrived on the scene to clear Bo of espionage charges, and things seemed to be picking up where they left off. Although Bo was committed to Hope, Britta's connection to his past caused nothing but problems for Hope and Bo. She was followed soon after by her brother Lars, a Russian defector. After being shot and nearly killed on orders of Victor Kiriakis, Britta was visited in the hospital by the man himself, and told that if she wanted to live, she'd better leave town. Although Patch arranged for them to have an apartment together and Britta wanted more than anything to stay there with him, she knew that if she didn't leave, Victor would make good on his promise, and would kill Steve. She made Victor swear that if she kept quiet, he wouldn't hurt Steve. After making love to Steve for one final time, Britta packed up and left town, heading to Athens. Steve was heartbroken to wake and find her gone, and tried desperately to convince himself that Britta left to protect him, and not because she didn't love him. After a short time away, Britta did return to Salem, just in time to be sought out by John Black (who was then living as Roman Brady), who believed she had the clues to his past. After narrowly missing each other at the docks, they decide to put out a false report that her brother Lars, whom Britta loves dearly, is at death's door. They catch up with her at the hospital. Britta sees Patch, whom she is about to ask for help, until she sees Kayla with him, and believes he has moved on without her. Patch and Britta finally meet up, and she tells him why she left Salem. Patch begs Victor to leave her alone, and Victor tells Britta he will...if she reports Salem's happenings to him, which she agrees to do. After a man named Billings is found shot to death at the docks, everyone becomes convinced there is a big secret involved. After contacting the original tattoo artist who drew the three knives on her, Bo, and Patch (coincidentally, Billings' last words were 'three knives'), Britta learns that the tattoos are the key to the secret. Only moments later, Gregory is found dead. It turned out that Britta had murdered both men so that she would be able to keep the treasury bonds for herself, but before she could claim them (or be held accountable for her crimes), she was shot and killed by the order of Victor Kiriakis. 'Eliana' Eliana, played by Ann Werner, was the long-time maid of Stefano DiMera who also answered the door at the DiMera mansion. Ann Werner left the show to pursue a writing career, and the character of Eliana was said to have retired. 'Ellen Hawk (deceased)' Ellen Hawk, played by Pamela Brull, is the mother of Benjy Hawk. At one time, Ellen's father Orion Hawk had worked for Stefano DiMera, and had trained John Black in the martial arts. Ellen had an affair with Stefano, but once she and Orion had learned his true nature, she and Orion had fled, taking her son Benjy (who also happened to be Stefano's son). After Kayla and Steve 'found' her son Benjy in the Orient on their honeymoon and took him home with them, Ellen and her father Orion came to Salem. Ellen was trying to get her son back from Steve and Kayla, and also attempting to elude Roman, who had recognized her from the past. Before she could get Benjy back, she was found dead on the docks. It was later revealed that Stefano had arranged her death in an attempt to gain possession of his son. 'Emma Donovan (deceased)' Emma was introduced as the presumed-dead wife of I.S.A. agent Shane Donovan. Years earlier, Emma had been caught in an explosion meant for Shane...at least, that's what Shane had always thought. He was shocked when Nickerson informed him that Emma really died because she was a distant relation to the British royal family, and that The Dragon was killing off all those who could possibly be in line for the throne. When Shane and Kimberly headed to London, they discovered that Emma was really alive and well. Unfortunately, she had also been brainwashed by The Dragon. In his first assignment, he nearly had her murder Lady Johanna, even though Emma tried desperately to warn the woman. His next assignment for her hit closer to home...she was to kill Bo and Hope at their wedding! Luckily Shane was able to stop her in time. With Emma back in the picture, Kim returned to Salem, leaving Shane and Emma together to remember their marriage. The two returned to Salem, where Emma moved in with Shane, but had horrible nightmares. Shane convinced her to go to Marlena, but that wouldn't help her. The Dragon was also in Salem. While visiting Bo and Hope one day, Emma happened to hear the tune 'God Save the Queen', which was the Dragon's trigger for her to shoot Bo and Hope. Luckily they realized the music box was the trigger, and were able to stop Emma just in time. Marlena said that Emma would be fine, especially once they learned that The Dragon was dead. When Marlena realized there were drugs in Emma's system, she did her best to convince Richard Cates not to arrest her, as it wasn't her fault. Shane and Emma house hunted, but they were not trying to rekindle their marriage as Emma hoped. Shane begged Kim for another chance, but she didn't want anything to do with him (at the time, Kim was blind and hiding it). Emma eventually learned that Kim was blind and hiding it, but she was determined not to give up her husband. She continued her best to seduce him, despite his obvious love for Kim. Desperate to keep her husband, Emma tried to convince him to return to England and take a job he was offered with Scotland Yard, but he was not willing to give up on Kim just yet. A furious Emma confronted Kim, then stole the cameo Shane gave her, throwing it out the window. While a blind Kim searched desperately, Emma pocketed the cameo and left. She even gave a special firehouse picture that Kim had purchased for Shane to the auction, and was furious when, after the auction, she heard Shane vow his undying love to Kimberly. She swore there was no way her husband would leave her. Once Emma realized that Victor Kiriakis was interested in Kim, she tried to push the two together. With her cousin Felicity York, she set up Anna Fredericks, Alex Marshall, and Robert Brennan for the murder of Claus Van Zandt, as well as his wife, Tracey (luckily for them, Claus later turned up alive). Plus, she knew she needed to marry an American to stay in the States. The day of the big race, Emma set a bomb up in the Curtis stables, and it was a blind Kimberly who was caught in the barn fire. Although she proposed to Larry, it was Alex Marshall that Emma ended up marrying. Even though she had married Alex, Emma wasn't ready to give up on Shane. When Kim learned she was pregnant, Emma changed the results of the amnio to make it seem like Victor was the father. Her plan was for Kim to get abortion. When that didn't work, Emma stayed close by, making sure Victor knew about Kim's pregnancy. When they did another blood test later, Emma again switched the results to make sure that Victor was the father. With all her efforts, Shane and Kim seemed happy together, so Emma did the unthinkable...after presenting Kim with some documents she said were for the abuse clinic, she tricked her into signing an adoption agreement for her baby, and dressed as a nurse, took Andrew from the hospital, relinquishing him to one Dr. Dennison. Although she was arrested and charged with the crime, there was no real evidence against her. Even when Shane attempted to use truth serum on her, she talked only about the child at the Donovan manor, which resulted in her being sent to a sanitarium. Emma was eventually released, but remained under suspicion as Shane continued to close in on her. On New Year's Eve she headed over to Neil Curtis' New Year's Eve party, and threatened to reveal all of Victor Kiriakis' deep dark secrets. It wasn't long before her dead body was found. It was later learned that Gillian Forrester, Shane's I.S.A. partner, was the culprit. 'Ernesto Toscano (deceased)' Ernesto Toscano was played by three actors: Terrance Beasor (1989), Charles Cioffi (1990), and Eric Mason (1990). Wealthy businessman Ernesto Toscano was a former friend turned enemy of Victor Kiriakis. He had poisoned his wife, resulting in her death, because she had betrayed him. He kidnapped Bo Brady, hoping to destroy Victor Kiriakis, and tried to convince Bo Brady and Johnny Corelli to switch identities. Ernesto didn't realize that Bo and Johnny made other plans. Bo was released and sent to Salem to recover Loretta's diary, and Johnny escaped, following Bo to Salem. By now Ernesto was really angry. He had no pawns, and no diary. He arranged the Cruise of Deception, during which he planned to recover the diary, and get revenge on all his enemies. He invited Roman Brady (John Black), Victor Kiriakis, Jack Deveraux, Jennifer Horton, Bo Brady, Hope Williams Brady, Julie Williams, and Isabella Toscano to come along. Once on board, he spoke with Isabella, who confessed to him that she had read the lost pages of the diary, knew she was Loretta's daughter, and admitted that it was she who had killed Marina, albeit in self-defense. Ernesto swore to Isabella that he still loved her, but in reality he hated her, both for killing Marina and for being a Kiriakis. Ernesto had set a bomb to explode on board the cruise ship, but escaped via boat with Isabella before the bomb went off. He took her to a nearby island, where he slowly began poisoning her, trying to kill her the way that he had killed Loretta. Somehow all the passengers on the boat found their way to the island. Roman (John) managed to save Isabella, but in the meantime, Ernesto had captured Hope, whom Bo had demanded not follow him (she didn't listen). Ernesto lured them all to a cave, where he held Hope suspended over a vat of acid. Ernesto gave Bo a chance to plead for his wife's life, but he wasn't moved by what Bo had to say. Suddenly there was an explosion, and the cage was sent crashing down into the vat of acid. Originally it was thought that Hope had died, but years later, it was learned that another young woman, Greta Von Amberg, took her place. Greta had ended up horribly scarred, and had been living in the bayou for years. Hope had ended up with Stefano, believing she was Gina, who just happened to be Greta's mother. Ernesto Toscano is presumed deceased. 'Gail Carson' Gail Carson was sent to Salem on an ISA mission to stake out Reverend Saul Taylor's revival camp. Gail posed as an anesthesiologist at the hospital where she met and began dating Marcus Hunter. Gail helped Marcus try to learn the truth about his past but ended up with a warning from Marcus' aunt that he could never learn the truth about his parents. Gail then helped her partner Shane Donovan infiltrate Saul's camp as Brother Daniel. Both were on the trial of a arsonist who they believed was Saul Taylor, and soon learned that Saul and his partner Jericho were not only responsible for many church burnings, but were also using the camp to fence stolen property. Eventually Jericho killed Saul to keep him quiet, and Jericho met his end when he and Shane fell over a cliff during a fight. She disappeared not long after that. 'Henderson' He has been played by Ron Leath since 1987. He is routinely seen answering the door and serving meals in the Kiriakis mansion. He is extremely loyal to his boss Victor Kiriakis. 'Ian Griffith' Ian was introduced in 1985 as Melissa Anderson's parole officer from when she was arrested because of her connection to Barry Reid. Initially it was a platonic relationship, although Ian was heavily attracted to Melissa. Of course, there were two major drawbacks. One, Melissa was in his charge. Two, Melissa was still in high-school. At first he primarily counseled her on her deteriorating relationship with Pete, who was married to Ivy Selejko and expecting a child. Their relationship was briefly threatened when Melissa thought that Ian was falling under the spell of her manipulative mother Linda, something he assured her was not true. Ian was able to fight his attraction to Melissa for the most part, but after Melissa and LaToya, a dance student of Melissa's from the job teaching dance at the community center which Ian had helped her to get, were taken hostage by Jake Sellers, his expression of concern convinced Melissa that they were meant to be together. Melissa immediately began plans to seduce Ian. He is able to resist, even when she shows up at his place in nothing but a sexy negligee. He turned her down, but it did force him to admit his attraction to her. Knowing their continuing relationship would be dangerous, Ian stopped being her probation officer, but it didn't stop them from spending time together. Soon Melissa's friends and family grew concerned about the time that she was spending with her older former parole officer. Although Melissa asked Ian to accompany her to her high-school prom, the two neglected not to go, and spent the night together at Ian's place, although they did not make love. After a few more near misses, Melissa and Ian were ready to make love at his apartment, but before they could consummate their relationship, Ian's wife Dale walked in, and sent Melissa home. Melissa refused to have anything more to with Ian after meeting his wife, and returned to her friendship with Pete. Ian and Dale began to be seen about town more often, and when a story appeared in the paper about Melissa and Ian, both Dale and Ian blamed it on Melissa, even though it was really Ivy's brother Speed who had been the leak. As a result of the publicity, Ian lost his job, and eventually his wife as well. As a result, the only job he could get was as a local handyman. He had flirtations with Emma Donovan and Anna DiMera, but he couldn't shake his obsession with Melissa, and was eventually uncovered to be the Hospital Rapist, all part of his unwillingness to give up on Melissa. After terrifying Melissa in one last stand, Ian was arrested and sent to prison. 'J.J. Bagwood' Justin Kiriakis originally hired J.J. to be the nanny to his son, Alexander, and J.J. soon became friends with her new employer (Anjelica), and even lived with Anjelica and Alexander while she looked after her little boy. J.J. lived in virtual awe of Anjelica, and often sought her advice, including when it came to Victor's bodyguard, Nico...but Nico didn't look twice at her. At one point, Anjelica even asked J.J. to spy on her brother, Hank, who happened to be working for Adrienne Kiriakis. J.J. wouldn't spy on her brother, but didn't stop Anjelica from hanging out with the two of them. J.J. was heartbroken when she learned that Hank had died in a building explosion, and even more devastated when she learned that her friend and employer, Anjelica, had paid Hank to sabotage the building, and was ultimately responsible for his death. After Anjelica and Alexander supposedly died in a plane crash, J.J. left town, but returned a few months later, pregnant, and about ready to give birth. She knew she couldn't give the baby a good home, so she asked Justin and Adrienne to give her baby a home. Delighted and unable to conceive, Justin and Adrienne agreed, and were thrilled when they learned the child was really twins. Unforunately, this was when J.J.'s married lover, Stanley, showed up, and refused to sign papers giving up his rights to his children. J.J. also had second thoughts, but after Justin and Adrienne let her spend a month living with them and the boys, she convinced Stanley that they twins would have a wonderful life. After Adrienne assured J.J. she would always be allowed to see the boys, J.J. left town again, this time for good. 'Larry Atwood (deceased)' When Larry Atwood arrived in Salem, it was with the intention of breaking up Doug Williams and Julie Olson. He arranged to have Doug framed on a drug bust, and Larry proved himself indispensible to Julie by helping her run Doug's Coffee House. He managed to keep Doug out of town just long enough to rape Julie at his apartment, permanently traumatizing her. Julie kept the rape secret until Doug, suspecting an affair, confronted her. When Larry was shot and killed by his assistant, Arlo Roberts, Julie was accused of the crime, but was eventually cleared. 'Marcus Hunter' Marcus grew up in an orphanage with Steve Johnson, and the two were good friends. He came to Salem originally to lend Steve a hand, and ended up taking a job at Salem's university hospital as a plastic surgeon. All his life, Marcus had wanted to know more about his past, and enlisted the help of an anesthesiologist at the hospital, Gail Carson. She, Steve, and Marcus all went to Charleston, South Carolina, to talk to Marcus' aunt, Lizzie, who gave them little information and told Marcus to stop looking into the past. Later Marcus was able to help his good friend when Steve needed the bones around his eye reconstructed so that he could wear a glass eye, and infiltrate Saul Taylor's revival camp. When a beam in the tent collapsed, Saul's daughter Faith was taken to the hospital, where she met Marcus, and the two began to date. However, her father had a problem with her dating a black man who was not of their faith, and made her stop seeing him. After a panicked Kayla told Gail what was really going on at the camp, Marcus and Gail infiltrated the camp together, and after being attacked and knocked unconscious, Marcus finally remembered his past, and realized that his parents had been killed when Saul Taylor and his partner, Jericho, had blown up the church his parents were in. When Marcus learned that Gail Carson was really an ISA agent who had merely pretended to be an anesthesiologist, it put a real kibosh on their relationship. A few years after the death of his good friend Steve, Marcus found himself falling in love with Kayla Brady, but when she told him she could not return his feelings (by this time she was in love with Shane Donovan), Marcus left Salem. 'Marina Toscano (deceased)' Marina Toscano was played by Hunter Tylo from 1989-1990, and Bettina Rae in 1990 flashbacks. Marina came to Salem to form a partnership with Victor Kiriakis, an old family friend turned enemy. Victor wanted the Toscano family treasure, and Marina agreed to help him find it, only she had no intention on sharing any of it with him. While in Salem, she stopped to see Steve Johnson and Kayla Brady, and they were shocked to see her. Years before, Steve and Marina were married, and he had believed her dead...he thought he had accidentally killed her years ago when they argued aboard a ship. Marina assured Steve that she had no plans to get him back...Kayla could have him, if he agreed to help her find a key she had thrown overboard years before. They all went to Italy in search of the key, and when Marina found it, she had a fake key made, and replaced the real one with a fake one. Victor sent people to find the key, and was furious to learn it was a fake. Marina had hidden the real key inside Steve and Kayla's house in Salem. Victor knew that only Marina had the real key, but he never had a chance to get it from her. Once back in Salem, Marina and Kayla had a heated argument inside her hotel room, and after pushing Marina down, Kayla left. Later that night, Isabella had also come to see Marina in her hotel room, and Marina had been shocked to see her sister. She'd had her locked up in an institution to keep Isabella from going to Ernesto with Marina's plans to get her hands on the treasure. Marina pulled a gun on Isabella, and in the ensuing struggle, Isabella pushed her sister, who fell and hit her head, dying instantly. 'Maxwell Hathaway (deceased)' Maxwell Hathaway, played by Tom Hallick in 1984, was the adoptive father of Megan Hathaway, and an employee of Stefano DiMera, Megan's biological father. He and Megan came to Salem in 1984, and he aided Andre DiMera, who later killed him. 'Richard Cates (deceased)' Richard Cates came to town in early 1985 with his young son, Kevin, after Roman Brady's untimely death. As chief of police, he met Marlena Evans straight off, and soon became enamored of her. With the support of Alice Horton, Richard slowly pursues and wins Marlena, despite Roman having been dead only a few months. The two began a tentative relationship, occasionally coming to odds over Marlena's desire to help the people that Richard was charged with keeping behind bars. A particular bone of contention was Jake Sellers, a young man Marlena wanted to help out. Despite initial resistance, Richard finally gave in to Marlena's way of thinking. Unfortunately, as he and Marlena were getting closer, Richard was getting drawn deeper and deeper into Savannah Wilder's drug ring, masterminded by Victor Kiriakis. Everything came crashing down around when Bo and Theo began investigating the drug ring. Richard held Bo hostage with the help of a nurse, but once he managed to get released, Richard knew time was coming to a close. He had already murdered Danny Grant, and now he was determined to get young cop Hope Williams as well, who knew that he had killed her partner, Norma. He attempted to run them off the road, and Hope escaped to a nearby monastery. After Theo Carver was shot and killed when they attempted to arrest him, Richard went to the monastery Hope was staying at and attempted to kill her, shooting Brother Francis in the process. When it came down to the wire, Richard, who had finally seen just how low he had sunk and could no longer live with himself, created a situation where Abe, a man who had once considered him a friend, had to shoot him. With his dying breath, Richard begged Marlena to look after his son Kevin, and to not let Kevin turn out as bad as he had. 'Theo Carver I (deceased)' Theo Carver, played by Rusty Cundieff in 1984, was the brother Of Abe Carver. Abe's Son Theo Carver II was named after him. Theo Carver came to Salem to investigate the murder of his good friend, Danny Grant. In order to aid in his investigation, Theo posed as a record producer. He soon discovered that Richard Gates, a crooked cop, was the one who had killed Danny. Before Theo could get to his brother, Abe, with the news, Richard shot and killed Theo. Theo died in Abe's arms and Abe vowed to devote his life to catching criminals like Richard. In the summer of 2007, Theo's son, Jett Carver came to Salem on an assignment with the ISA. Abe mentioned how much Jett had grown to look like his father. 'Trent Davis' Trent Davis were neighbors with Jennifer Horton. Jack Deveraux were always suspicious about Trent's interest of Jennifer. The reason that Trent moved in next door to Jennifer was because Peter Blake paid him to kidnap Jennifer and take her to the island. 'Yvette DuPrés' Yvette was played by Lori Hallier from 1989-90. Justin Kiriakis brought Yvette to town because he wanted to get revenge on his uncle Victor. She pretended to be a wealthy French baroness and soon charmed Victor. When Justin learned that Victor had a heart condition, he begged Yvette to leave town, but at the last minute, Yvette changed her mind and moved into the Kiriakis mansion, despite Justin's threats to expose her. He agreed not to as long as she didn't hurt Victor, and as she was growing to care for him, she promised. But while she was living with Victor, she was also enjoying a friendship with Roman Brady. When Carrie ran away, it was Yvette who knew where to find her and Julio, and Yvette who convinced Carrie to return home. When Victor had a heart attack later in the year, Yvette cut off her ties with Roman, devoting herself fully to Victor, to whom she soon got engaged. Luckily for her, Roman's feelings were strong enough to have him destroy all evidence of her past once he found it. After Anjelica discovered the truth, Yvette realized she couldn't keep her secret forever, and confided the truth to Victor, who shocked her by telling her he'd known for months, and still wanted her. Unfortunately, she still wanted Roman, and when Roman asked her to spy on Victor because he thought Victor had kidnapped Kayla. Yvette managed to find proof of that, but Victor uncovered her spying. He made her a virtual prisoner in the mansion. Roman was able to help her escape, and told her that she would never be safe in Salem. Yvette said goodbye to Roman, whom she realized she'd fallen in love with, and left town Category:Days of our Lives characters